Un solo mundo
by maithecata
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sango, Miroku, Shippo pudieran entrar al mundo de Kagome como solamente lo hacía Inuyasha? lo descubriran en esta novela. Romance y situaciones divertidas , como siempre hubieron en Inuyasha pausa para llorar porque la serie termino . si quieren saber la respuesta entra y léelo.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste . Inuyasha fue uno d elos primeros animes que vi en mi vida así que pondré todo mi esfuerzo y creatividad en la confección de esta novela. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, los cuales me dan animo para seguir escribiendo y escribiendo ideas,opiniones , todo los que quieras sera recibido y en lo posible contestado. bueno , no los jodo mas , los dejo leer tranquilos :D**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una noticia inesperada

Cuenta Aome (Kagome):

Ya era el tiempo, faltaban solamente dos días para la fiesta de disfraces de la secundaria y quería que todos mis amigos fueran a ella. Mi abuelo me había dicho que una vez cada 300 años el pozo se abre y deja pasar a todas las personas que uno desee, mas no debía olvidar que el pozo solamente se mantenía abierto de esta forma por dos semanas.

Al enterarme de esto salte rápidamente por él a contarles a mis amigos: Sango, Shipo y al monje Miroku, mas sin olvidar a ese chico semi-bestia de cabellos plateados, Inuyasha.

Tome mi mochila rápidamente, la cual contenía algunos alimentos los cuales les encantaban a todos. Salté, y los hermosos colores del interior del pozo me invadían con una sensación de seguridad muy distinta a las veces anteriores. Llegue al otro lado y fui hasta la casa de Kaede. De seguro estarían ahí. Toque a la puerta, pase. Ahí estaban Sango, Shippo y el monje Miroku, pero Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí.

-Señorita Aome, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? –Dijo Miroku, sentado a un lado de Sango. -¿Qué? Ah, es que tengo que darles un aviso a todos, que creo que les interesara. Pero… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- respondí, algo sorprendida al no verlo con ellos.

-¿Aome?- una vos susurro. Era Shipo en una esquina jugando con Kirada.

-Si, Shipo ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes puesto? No es lo mismo de siempre ¿verdad?

-es verdad, no lo había notado. Pero le sienta bien Señorita Aome – dijo el Monje pervertido mirándome de todas las perspectivas posibles.

Dos segundos después Sango lo golpeó en la cabeza con su boomerang.

-eres un pervertido. Aunque…tiene razón te queda muy bien. ¿Qué ropa es esa? No la eh visto en esta época todavía.-dijo ella,

-¿esto? Es solo un jean negro con una musculosa azul, lo que pasa es que no planee mi visita fue muy espontánea XD

De repente una figura abrió la puerta, una figura algo herida. Era él, era Inuyasha .Giramos rápidamente y nuestras miradas se interconectaron mutuamente. Ambos no comprendíamos la apariencia de cada uno.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijimos al mismo tiempo, con nuestras miradas observándonos mutuamente nuestras apariencias. Yo, observa sus nuevas heridas en parte de su torso y brazo izquierdo, al ver la forma de estas me di cuenta que era reciente, ya que al ser hanyo un sus heridas sanaban más rápido que las de un humano común. Él, me mirada de arriba abajo observando atentamente mi apariencia, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, ya que como ya saben no tengo telepatía y puedo saberlo que los demás piensan XD

Después de unos segundos de contacto visual incomodo su boca emitió unas palabras- ¡¿Qué rayos llevas puesto? -¡¿y a ti que rayos te ocurrió?! Espera… ¿dices que luzco mal?-respondí furiosa.

No, no, no, yo no dije eso-respondió muy rápidamente.-eso solo que…-sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse un poco y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, se lo notaba nervioso.,

-¿y? ¿Qué pasa?-dije yo, ansiosa por oír una respuesta, pero de todas maneras no la escuche ya que el cambio de inmediatamente de te

Nada, nada, pero… ¿Kagome qué haces aquí?-dijo él.

-como siempre… cambiando de tema Inuyasha – susurré

-¿Qué dijiste Kagome?-acercándose y poniendo esa mirada tuya tan particular, la misma mirada con la cual siempre miraba a Shippo cuando lo golpeada.

-nada, nada- moviendo las manos con la palma abierta de un lado a otro.

-Inuyasha, no seas así con la señorita Kagome además tus heridas no han sanado del todo aun, no es el momento para iniciar una pelea-Dijo el monje Miroku reprochándole al chico de cabellos plateados, y de tan infantil actitud.

-como sea…- dije yo, cansada de escuchar todas esa estupideces- ¿qué te sucedió?

-no fue nada…- dijo él con su tono de no es importante

-se volvió a pelear con Koga por ti- dijo Shippo desmintiendo al Inuyasha, provocándole un brote rojizo en sus cachetes, el se le veía muy tierno.

Y de repente, un puñetazo directamente a la cabeza de Shippo, seguidamente un "abajo" de mi parte.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Enserio que aun eres el mismo de siempre.

Y comenzamos a discutir-¡¿cómo que el mismo de siempre?! ¿A que te refieres?- Ya no interesa- ah, sigues siendo solo una chica chillona- ¡¿qué me dijiste?!-

De lo otro lado de la habitación comentaban Sango, Miroku y Shippo

-al menos esta vez se peleó por la señorita Kagome y no por alguna otra estupidez

-aun no los comprendo a ninguno de los dos, es muy evidente que se gustan

-de todas maneras ese Inuyasha sigue siendo un idiota, Kagome tiene razón.

De repente el apareció por detrás de ellos -¿de qué están hablando?- con esa cara suya tan peculiar y con un fondo de fuego en su espalda.

Por alguna razón yo no pude evitar reírme

-¿eh?- todos dijieron, muy confundidos al parecer.

-nada, nada, no me hagan caso-dije yo, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro tratando de que olvidaran mi repentina risa.

-de todas formas… ¿qué haces aquí Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha, dudoso y ansioso por una rápida respuesta.

- sí, que era lo que querías contarnos, Kagome – dijo Sango, queriendo escuchar una respuesta

-cierto… vine a decirles desde esta noche y dos semanas posteriores a ese día el pozo tendrá libre acceso, es decir todos podrán pasar al otro lado.

Rápidamente todos pusieron cara sorpresiva y dijeron -¡¿Qué?!- al mismo tiempo, como en un coro.

-sí, sí, mi abuelo me conto que una vez cada 300 años este pozo se abre por dos semanas y las personas (no importa quienes sean).

-que genial noticia- dijeron Sango, Shippo y Miroku

Mas en Inuyasha no se notaba ninguna reacción de alegría.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué acaso no te alegra que todos podamos pasar un buen rato con la señorita Kagome?

-no es eso Miroku – dijo Inuyasha

-¿entonces…?- le respondió el monje confundido por la actitud del medio demonio

-es solo que… - Y cuando estaba a punto de seguir fue interrumpido ¿por quién? Pues por mí

-… cualquiera, CUALQUIERA, puede pasar la barrera de tiempo, Incluyendo monstros y demonios .es lo único negativo, pero bueno. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir verdad? Inuyasha.

Tocándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice – pues…si-

-igual no hay problema, le pondremos unos sellos al pozo que esta de mi lado, después de que entremos a mi mundo, así, nadie podrá pasar (nadie que yo no quiera ;))

-¿qué les parece? –les pregunte a todos

-me parece bien –dijeron Shippo y Sango.

-Yo me encargare de los sellos, cuenta con ello- dijo el monje

-ja, está bien, pero si algo ocurre será TU CULPA.- dijo Inuyasha.

-como digas-dije yo, y una sonrisa broto de mi rostro. No podía parar de sonreír, la felicidad era demasiado grande.

* * *

**¿que pasara? ¿que divertidas aventuras pasaran en el siguiente cap?ni yo lo se XD, pero lo escribiré este jueves y viernes en Civica mi materia "favorita" XD. espero que les haya gustado, subiré otro cap próximamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: mirada de ángel

Bueno, luego de esa gran conversación me despedí, pero antes de ello les dije- vendré por ustedes mañana – salté por el gran pozo y volví a mi época.

Entre a mi casa y me encontré con una sorpresa, sobre la mesa había una nota, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"querida Kagome:

Han llamado a tu abuelo de un gran y prestigioso templo a las afueras de la ciudad, lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes pero te fuiste muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. De todas maneras, creo que no te sentirás sola, ya que tu abuelo me conto que tus amigos vendrán a la casa. Sota me dijo que no tenía problemas en que utilices su cuarto, mientras que Inuyasha no rompa nada. Bueno, me despido y no te olvides de arreglar la casa no querrás que tus amigos piensen que somos un desastre o ¿sí?

Que la pasas lindo estas dos semanas tu hermano, tu abuelo y tu mamá."

No podía creerlo esto era genial, mi familia no estaría y podríamos hacer lo que queramos, pero… ¿¡tengo que limpiar todo esto!? ¡No podré hacerlo sola!

De repente, una dulce voz se escuchó en la cercanía de mi oído, esta dijo- yo puedo ayudarte si quieres-no pensé ni un segundo y abrace a esa persona, aunque no tenía idea de quien fuera ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy feliz para fijarme quien lo decía. Lugo abrí mis ojos, y ahí estaba el...Inuyasha… esperen un segundo, ¡¿inuyasha me ofreció su ayuda… y para limpiar?! Creo que algo no andaba bien, pero la verdad no le tome mucha importancia. Debía ser que por primera vez la suerte me había tocado, ya era hora.

-Bueno inuyasha tu toma la escoba y comienza a barrer el comedor ¿está bien?-dije yo

-si claro, pero... ¿Qué es una escoba?

-Inuyasha… ¿¡es enserio? ¿Cómo no puede saber lo que es una escoba?, ven.

Lo tome de sus ropas color rojo y lo lleve hasta la cocina.

-mira, esto es una escoba. Tómala entre tus manos, con la parte donde hay pelo barres, es decir , la utilizas para mover la mugre del suelo, ¿entendiste?

-Kagome…-dijo el

-¿si, Inuyasha?

-era solo una broma…

-¿¡que dijiste que?!, asdfghasdf Inuyasha por favor, tómatelo enserio. Esto es muy importante para mí.

-okey…

-bueno, espero que no te moleste pero pondré música ¿esta bien?

-¿música? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si no tienes una banda aquí?

-tú solo observa

De repente tome el equipo de audio y puse un disco, no era de una banda en particular, solamente eran algunas canciones que me gustaban las cuales había grabado en un CD.

De repente comenzó a sonar la música e Inuyasha no comprendía como una maquina tan pequeñita podía contener una banda en su interior, pero bueno, así es él.

Pasaron las horas, no mucha diría que una o dos, y comenzó una de mis canciones favoritas, trate de contenerme, pero no lo logre. Y sin más pensarlo me encontraba cantando en medio del comedor.

Mientras yo decía:

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go  
But she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control  
So beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope  
'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta, hasta que vi que Inuyasha me miraba raro, entonces me detuve.

-perdón, no me di cuenta.

-okey… bueno Kagome, creo que termine.

Entre a la habitación en la cual Inuyasha había estado trabajando y me quede asombrada, jamás hubiese pensado que pudiese limpiar tan bien. O sea, no lo sé, se me hacia extraño, por ejemplo, a Miroku me lo imaginaba limpiando la casa, es decir, su mano es como una gran aspiradora.

-Inuyasha que gran trabajo, te quedo muy bien.

Luego, voltee a ver y él se encontraba en el sofá, con la escoba en la mano y ya dormido.

Me acerque a él, iba a despertarlo, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba dormido, sus ojos cerrados y sus dulce su suaves ronquidos no me permitieron moverme más. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Era como un ángel, como mi mini mitad humano, mitad bestia, mitad ángel.

Mire hacia arriba, el reloj marcaba las 22 horas, ya era de noche, no pude despertarlo. Solamente le lleve una frazada que había por ahí y se la puse encima, no quería que pasara frio.

Luego subí a mi habitación, cerré mis ojos y comencé a dormir, dormir muy profundamente .Pensar simplemente en su dulce mirada provocaba que mis nervios se desconectaran en sí, (no literalmente), esto me hacia dormirme muy rápidamente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida

-¡Inuyasha!, por favor no me dejes.

Repetía constantemente mientras mis sollozos resonaban en el vacío.

-lo lamento Kagome…pero en verdad la extraño, la extraño tanto. Y no quiero que cambies por mí, tú tienes una vida, una vida en este tiempo y espacio completamente distintos al mío.

Así decía él, fríamente me contaba la triste realidad que nos rodeaba.

-no me importa, una vida sin ti, no es una vida. Sin tus ojos que me miren, sin tu boca que me diga lo que no quiero aceptar, sin tus brazos que estén ahí, ahí para abrazarme fuertemente cuando no tenga donde caer.

-Kagome, no quiero herirte…ya lo he hecho antes y no quiero volver a ver lagrimas en tu lindo rostro.

-pues si me dejas llorare, llorare y llorare. Lo hare tan fuerte que en todas las épocas se oirán. Además, debió haber alguna razón para que esto ocurriera, alguna razón para conocerte, y yo sé cuál es.

-¿Cuál? – respondió el chico enojado

Y justo cuando iba a responderle se comenzó a desvanecer en el aire

¡No, Inuyasha!-desperté de esa horrenda pesadilla, mas al despertar aun pensé que seguía en ella, ya que lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a ese chico de terca actitud, mirándome inocentemente

-kagome, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Y luego eso ocurrió, no pude detenerme, pensaba que lo había perdido.

Comencé a llorar, no podía detenerme.

-¿Qué, que, que te ocurre kagome?

Y luego lo abrace fuertemente. É l no comprendía nada de nada, estaba totalmente confundido.

De repente sus mejillas se enrojecieron e intentó de- sonrojarse diciendo algunas cosas, mas esto hizo que el asunto empeorara. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Muy fácilmente, el dijo –tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos- y yo respondí-si, tenemos que ir a búscalos ABAJO- . Y asi fue como termine en el suelo de mi habitación con Inuyasha sobre mi cuerpo. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, aunque para mi fueron como horas, horas en una eternidad utópica .se levanto rápidamente, muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido y dijo, bueno vamos.

Luego le dije que me esperara a bajo, me cambie (algo sencillo, un short blanco con un buzo sin mangas cian) rápidamente por las escaleras.

Fuimos hasta la habitación donde el pozo se encontraba. Saltamos hacia él y algo cambió. Generalmente, al saltar a este mágico pozo se pueden ver unas luces de color violeta o purpuras iluminándolo, mas esta vez, no fue así. Las suaves luces violetas se tornaban lentamente en un azul, pero no era cualquier azul, era un azul brillante, vivaz, como un cielo en el cual puedes perderte.

Al parecer Inuyasha no lo notaba, no dijo ni un solo comentario acerca de este nuevo color de tono luminoso. Igual, ya no importaba.

Terminamos de pasar la barrera de tiempo y subimos, caminamos hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede, pero sin mencionar una sola palabra. Esta era la caminata mas incomoda de mi vida.

Por suerte, el camino era corto. Ya a unos pocos pasos de entrar un pequeño e inocente zorrito saltó sobre mí, este se encontraba gritando una y otra vez –kagome, kagome, te extrañe muchísimo-dijo este zorrito.

-Shippo, yo también. Pero nos veremos muy seguido ahora.

Su cara cambio repentinamente, bajo la cabeza y dijo-Kagome, solo podre acompañarlos 5 días.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué?

-es que nuestro pequeño amigo, aquí comenzara a entrenar para un torneo.-dijo el joven monje Miroku.

-jeje, ¿así que quieres volverte más fuerte zorrito? Pues no se te hará tan fácil como crees.-dijo el insolente medio-bestia.

-ah, sí. Pues será mucho más fácil que cuando tú tratas de ignorar el hecho de que te gusta Kagome-dijo Shippo, haciéndose respetar y callándonos a todos

Un intenso e incomodo silencio se apodero del ambiente, mas todo esto dio un giro cuando apareció Sango, junto con la tierna y pequeña Kirara.

-Kagome, ya estoy lista- dijo la exterminadora muy contenta con un pequeño bolso en su mano izquierda, luego siguió hablando- pero, Kirara no irá tampoco, se quedara a hacerle compañía a Shippo y a entrenar con él.

-De acuerdo, vamos, síganme. No puedo esperar a que vengan-dije yo en voz alta, muy contenta.

Caminamos hasta llegar al frondoso bosque, dimos unos pasos más y llegamos al místico pozo, el cual se encontraba emanando las extravagantes luces de color cielo encantado.

Primero salto Inuyasha, luego fue Sango junto al pervertido monje, el cual no se atuvo de tocarle el trasero a la señorita ni aunque sea en este día. Y obviamente, sango le devolvió el favor con una hermosa y marca en su mejilla izquierda con forma de mano.

Luego fue mi turno, pero antes de que yo pudiese dar mi glorioso salto hacia mi época, escuche un bajo alarido. Era la anciana Kaede, la cual en su mano llevaba una extraña bolsa marrón.

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!- gritaba ella, cojeando mientras intentaba correr

-que ocurre anciana Kaede?- pregunte yo

Me detuvo y me coloco su avejentada mano en el interior de esa extraña bolsa. De ella saco unos extraños polvos de color lila y sin decir ni una sola palabra me los tiro en sima.

-¡señora Kaede! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me tiara esos polvos?- grite yo, enfurecida por los actos irracionales de la señora

-ahora puedes irte- rio la anciana felizmente-ahora todo estará bien.

Luego de decir eso, la señora volvió a la aldea y salte por el pozo.

Otra vez, las hechizadas luces azules me envolvieron en un remolino de calidez, mas esta vez algo había cambiado…por alguna razón el azul, se volvió más intenso…

Llegue al otro lado. Ya nadie se encontraba en el pozo. Subí por este y ahí estaban todos.

Luego solamente se me ocurrieron unas simple y vagas palabras –"Bienvenidos a la casa Higurashi. Espero que disfruten su estadía"


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno perdoneme por no haber subido capítulos en mucho tiempo, es que la verdad estaba disfrutando en comienzo de mis vacaciones y bueno, deje la nove re tirada. pero igual, tranquilos que ahora tardare menos . Bueno, espero que les guste el cap , este cap lo acabo de escribir y tarde muy poco a decir verdad, creo que fueron unos 20 minutos o algo asi. bueno que lo disfruten **

* * *

Capitulo 4: maldita aspiradora

Comenzamos a caminar por el templo, el monje Miroku "admiraba" las grandes estatuas, las cuales eran de unas diosas que cuidaban el templo, mas para los ojos de Miroku eran unas procreadoras de hijos de piedra en un jardín.

Sango se mostro impresionada al ver el arsenal de armas antiguas que mi abuelo coleccionaba, todas ella eran de tiempos distintos, algunas de guerras y otras simplemente de tiempos contemporáneos. En el mismo arsenal se encontraba una vieja pintura, atrás de unas viejas repisas, él la saco lentamente y con un solo mirar de esta la pupila de su ojo se agrando y su boca se abrió enormemente, jamás lo había visto tan asombrado

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué ocurre?- dije yo, ansiosa al escuchar su respuesta

-Nada, nada. Es solo que es una pintura muy fea-dijo el chico de cabellos plateados, con un leve temblor en cada palabra que pronunciaba- como sea, vamos a seguir viendo tu casa.

Tomo a sango y a Miroku de sus respectivos lugares de admiración y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. No comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, mas algo me decía que tenía que ser por ese cuadro. Lo observe con asecho, cuando estaba a punto de mirarlo un grito estruendoso me llamo: ¡Kagome, ven, no entiendo que ocurre con ESTO!

Aleje mi vista sobre el cuadro y me dirigí rápidamente a donde mis amigos se encontraban. Al ver esa escena problemática y confusa una mezcla entre risa y desesperación me afligió. De un lado, Inuyasha y su espada, mientras que del otro la… ¿aspiradora? Si, esto era una pelea entre la aspiradora e Inuyasha.

-¡¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- grité, luego Miroku se me acerco.

-señorita Kagome, este extraño aparato nos llamo la atención a mí y a la señorita Sango, así que lo observamos , hasta que vimos que en su parte trasera se encontraba un botón de color rojo. Yo lo presioné y bueno…eh aquí la pelea.-dijo el monje pervertido

-de todas maneras… ¿no entiendo porque Inuyasha se puso en guardia?-pregunte

-bueno, lo que pasa es que el joven Inuyasha tomo una bolsa con comida (eran papitas), él la abrió pero en ese mismo momento la maquina succionadora se las quito-respondió el monje afligido.

Devuélveme mis papas maldito agujero negro portátil. Son mis papas ¡mías!-grito fuertemente el chico mitad bestia.

No comprendía cómo podía armar tanto escándalo por unas simple frituras, él sabía que yo podría darle otras. Pero gracias a su tonto orgullo no me dejaría.

-Kagome, lánzale una de tus flechas a esa máquina infernal, ¡te lo ordeno!-grito, el salvaje muchacho enfurecido por su hambre

-¿¡que me ordenas qué?!-respondí enojada

Luego se escucho un fuerte "ABAJO" y un golpe en el suelo de parte de Inuyasha.

-no puedes armar tanto escándalo por una simple maquina-dije yo

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, me agache un poco, y cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de apagado, PUM, la maldita aspiradora succiona mi camiseta, lo cual me hizo quedar en ropa interior, frente a todo el mundo. En ese momento entendí el sentimiento de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-grite yo, con la cara sonrojada

-¡¿qué?!- dijo el chico sonrojado al ver mi apariencia.

-¡utiliza a colmillo de acero ahora!-respondí enojada.

El chico no entendía muy bien cómo era posible que yo permitiera esos actos de destrucción en mi casa, mas una sonrisa broto en su rostro al ver que podría romper al menos algo.

Corrió hacia la maquina y la partió felizmente a la mitad, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto al romper una simple maquina. Luego una sonrisa broto en mi rostro y felizmente dije –gracias Inuyasha- Tomé a Sango del brazo y le dije que me acompañara arriba, el monje Miroku aun seguía con un leve sangrado en su nariz, lo cual provocó que Sango le dejara otra pequeña marca roca en su mejilla.

Sango subió conmigo arriba, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, tome una camisa cualquiera, rosa, creo que era. Luego, cuando me dirigía a Sango me detuvo. Comenzamos a charlar, luego un enrojecimiento en mis mejillas emergió. Al escuchar esa pregunta de su boca mi mente se puso en blanco, nunca había pensado en ello. No pude responder en ese momento, ya que el timbre sonó.

-Sango…te respondo luego, ahora tengo que bajar, anda a saber si es el cartero e Inuyasha lo parte a la mitad también. –Dije yo sin poder respirar -"que suerte tengo, no me importa quien sea, pero que suerte que llamo ahora"- pensé

Al bajar, la puerta se ya se encontraba abierta, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver a esas visitas, en especial viéndolas hablando con Inuyasha.

* * *

**Próximamente****... ¿que le habrá preguntado Sango a Kagome? y ¿quienes serán sus visitas inesperadas? todo en los próximos capítulos de. Un Solo Mundo, todo puede pasar ahora con los cuatro juntos en una casa. *risa malévola***

**Dejenme sus teorías en los comentarios, me encantaría saber que piensan que ocurrira**


End file.
